dont_hug_me_im_scared_thefandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3
Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 is the third episode of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared. In this episode, the puppets learn about love. The episode was released on October 31st, 2014. Plot Yellow Guy, Duck, and Red Guy are sitting, having a picnic. Red Guy asks the others if they agree that it's nice to be outside on such a nice day, Duck Guy answers with "yes" and shows he brought chicken with them to the picnic. Yellow Guy notices a butterfly flying around and enjoys it until Duck Guy kills it with a flyswatter, which upsets Yellow Guy and causes him to run away. Red Guy wonders what will happen as Yellow Guy is sitting on a tree branch, crying. Another butterfly appears, asking Yellow Guy if hatred makes him sad. After Yellow Guy mistakes Shrignold for a pigeon, Shrignold sings and asks Yellow Guy if he wonders why they are on Earth or what it's about, then proceeding to sing about how much hatred, darkness, death, and fear there is in the world. He says that it doesn't have to be that way just because they're different. He mentions that Yellow Guy doesn't know who Shrignold is, and decides that he could hold Yellow Guy's hand and understand more about love. Yellow Guy begins to feel tingly, which the butterfly tells him is the feeling of love and he decides that he should learn more about it. Shrignold and Yellow Guy go to the sky, riding a cloud as the butterfly flies. Shrignold asks him if he feels like life is unfair. He tells him that if he follows him, he will see that love is everywhere. Yellow Guy, not knowing what love is, asks if it is in the sky. The cloud that he is riding on tells him that it is a feeling. Yellow Guy thinks he feels love because he is hungry, but the butterfly corrects him by saying that it's because he's lonely, and that he can tell by his eyes. Yellow Guy still doesn't understand, so the butterfly brings Yellow Guy to his friends that, according to him, know all about love. Duck Guy and Red Guy notice that he's flying in the sky. Red Guy is trying to decide if they should follow him, but Duck Guy wants to finish the picnic first. Yellow Guy meets Shrignold's friends (Tree, Flower, Rabbit Boy, Unicorn, Frog Boy, and "Furry Boy"). They all love each other and Yellow Guy. Duck Guy and Red Guy have eaten all of the chicken and eggs, which are now covered in what appears to be blood, so Duck Guy decides to look for Yellow Guy. The butterfly tells Yellow Guy what the definition of love is and the butterfly's friends show an example of loving. Yellow Guy says that he loves a tree and a stick, and the butterfly tells him that he is doing it incorrectly and he must save his love for his special one. Yellow Guy doesn't know he apparently has a special one. The butterfly tells him that he is confused. The tree tells the story of Michael, the loneliest boy in town, and how he is usually insulted by everyone, and how he lives underground. Shrignold tells Yellow Guy that everyone has a special person in their life, even Michael. Then Shrignold tells Yellow Guy that his heart beats like a drum, calling for his special one. Rabbit Puppet tells him to be patient and that his special one will eventually come. They show examples of love, and tell him that it's perfect, pure, and protected with a ring. The tree says that it is the way it's supposed to go. The horse, planting a flower, says love grows like a flower, and Purple Guy tells him that love is permanent, and that they all worship their king, Malcolm, and feed gravel to him, or else he becomes angry. They ask Yellow Guy, who is strapped to what appears to be a chair, to change his name to Shrigis and to 'clean his brain'. The horse tells him that if he forgets everything he knows, his heart will 'vanish home' and his love for his special one won't stop. They tell him to wear the ring and he will never be alone. In reality, Yellow Guy freaks out and is confused, waking up where he started, sitting at a picnic blanket. Duck Guy and Red Guy finally find Yellow Guy and Duck Guy apologizes by giving him the last boiled egg. Red Guy guesses it's because they love Yellow Guy. A bloody creature comes out of the egg, calling Yellow Guy 'father', and Duck Guy kills it. The credits show Malcolm on fire. Lyrics Yellow Guy: A little baby pigeon! Shrignold: Have you ever wondered why we're here. What's it all about, you've no idea. And everywhere you look all you see is hatred, and darkness, death and fear. But you know it doesn't have to be, that I hate you, and you hate me. Cause even though we're different, it doesn't make a difference... and we can live in harmony. No, you don't know who I am, but maybe I could hold your hand. And together we can understand about love! Yellow Guy: Huh, I feel tingly! Shrignold: Yes, that's love, my friend, and it's time for you to learn all about it! *laugh* *''The scenario changes into a pink sky, the yellow guy riding a cloud and Shrignold on his side''* Chorus: Love is a place, love is a thing. (x4) Shrignold: And do you ever feel like life's unfair, cause everybody hates you, and no one cares! But if you follow me, maybe you'll see, that love is everywhere. Yellow Guy: What is love, is it in the sky? Cloud: No, it's a feeling, deep inside. Yellow Guy: Because I'm hungry. Shrignold: No, you're lonely, I can see it in your eyes. Yellow Guy: I don't understand. Shrignold: Don't worry! You will soon, Come and meet some of my friends, they know all about love. Come on, just over the rainbow! *Back to the picnic Bird Guy and Red Guy see Yellow Guy pass by* Duck Guy: Oh look, there he goes, flying through the sky. Red Guy: Maybe, we should follow him, or we'll get left behind. Duck Guy: ''Yes, but there's lot of chicken left, and I'd like to eat the chicken. ''Red Guy: ''I'd also like to eat the chicken, let's do that instead. ''*Back with Shrignold and Yellow Guy. They arrive over the rainbow with Shrignold friends: The bunny, the purple toad, the unicorn, the tree and the dog* Shrignold: So here we are with all my friends, and they love you, all of them. Bunny: Yes we do. Unicorn: It is true. Purple Toad: We love you. Dog: You love us too! Yellow Guy: I love you too, furry boy. *scratches behind dog's ear* Dog: Hee hee, harder. *Back in the picnic everything's already eaten* Red Guy: ''Now we've eaten the chicken, I don't know what to do. ''Duck Guy: ''Maybe we should look for our friend, isn't that what friends do? And we have finished the chicken picnic... ''Shrignold: To love each other, is to care. To be kind... Flower: And to share! Bunny: I love my friend who I give my hug. Purple Toad: ''I made this for you 'cause I love you so much. ''Dog: I love my pet 'cause he's a crab. Yellow Guy: I love this tree, and I love this stick and I love this.... Shrignold: No no no! That's not how it's done. You must save your love for your special one. Yellow Guy: My special one? Unicorn: Everyone has a special one. Yellow Guy: Even me? But I am lonely. Shrignold: Yes, it's true! But do not worry, you're confused, but that's okay. Let me put it another way. Tree: This is the story of Michael, the loneliest boy in town. This is the story of Michael, the ugliest boy in town. Ugly and weak, they called him a freak, so he lived on his own underground. He lived on his own underground. He lived on his own underground. Shrignold: You see, everyone has a special one. Bunny: Even Michael! Shrignold: Your heart beats hard like a big love drum, calling for your special one. Bunny: So be patient! 'Cause just maybe... Everyone: Your special one will come. Dog: He's made for her... Unicorn: And she's made for him. Bunny: That's the way its always been. Dog: And it's perfect... Purple Toad: And it's pure. Shrignold: And it's protected with a ring. Tree: That's the way that all love goes. Unicorn: Like a flower it grows and grows. Purple Toad: ''And it's forever... ''Flower: And forever. Shrignold: And now we all worship our king! *The place turns darker and Shrignold and his friends can be seen wearing robes and a giant stone statue in front of them (Malcolm). Roy, Sketchbook, Tony, Red Guy and Duck Guy can be seen behind also wearing robes* Everyone: Our king. Yellow Guy: Huh? Everyone: Our king. Shrignold: ''His name is Malcolm. ''Everyone: Our king. Dog: He is the king of love Everyone: Our king. Unicorn: We must feed him. Everyone: Our king. Bunny: We must feed him gravel. Everyone: Our king. Shrignold: ''When he becomes angry. ''Everyone: Our king. Malcolm: Gravel! Everyone: Our king. Shrignold: ''And this is your chance to start a new... ''Everyone: Our king. Shrignold: ''And all we're asking you to do... ''Everyone: Our king. Bunny: Is change your name! Everyone: Our king. Dog: And clean your brain! Shrignold: ''And forget anything about you ever knew. ''Everyone: Our king. Unicorn: And your heart will find it's home. Everyone: Our king. Yellow Girl: And our love will never go! Everyone: Our king. Shrignold: ''Now wear this ring... ''Everyone: And join the king! ''Shrignold: ''And you will never be alone. Trivia * Joe Pelling announced that it would presumably come out towards the end of October, which it did. * There are two characters wearing cloaks that resemble Sketchbook and Tony the Talking Clock are standing in a crowd as Yellow Guy is being brainwashed. * This is the first episode with more than one puppet that isn't Yellow Guy, Red Guy, Duck or Roy. * Many fans were disappointed by this episode, since it wasn't as scary as the other two. * Although it seems this way, the Yellow Puppet was not the only puppet who learned about love. Duck and Red Guy also learned about love when they realized they upset their friend and then came to the conclusion that they should give him an egg. * This is the only episode of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared that does not take place in the puppets' house, excluding the Kickstarter videos since they don't count as episodes * The song used in this video "The Love Song" can be purchased on iTunes. * Shrignold is a bee. Reception As of October 2016, this episode has been seen by 15.6 million viewers, a mediocre 8.9 million decrease from the previous episode, with 202,000 likes against only 8,000 dislikes.